Rusty Cage (2)
Rusty Cage (2) is the fourteenth episode of Season 12 of Degrassi. It aired on August 7, 2012. Main Plot Following the day that Cam sliced his palm in the locker room, Maya is worried because Cam isn’t responding to her text messages, and no one from the team has heard from him since the game. She eventually finds out where he lives and visits him as he’s packing because he wants to go home. He tells her that he’s sad and that he is unsure of a way to make himself happy, and Maya suggests that he should try balancing hockey with other important things in his life and that she doesn’t want him to make a drastic decision because he’s sad. The next day at school, Cam sits on the edge of the catwalk and intentionally throws himself off, injuring his arm. He finds out that he’s going to be out of hockey for six to eight weeks, and when Maya gets suspicious he denies hurting himself on purpose. Maya asks Cam what he’s going to do when he has to return to hockey, and Cam responds by saying that he’s happy right now, and he just wants to focus on other things. Sub Plot K.C. is disappointed with his mother for drinking the previous night, but she tells K.C. that Kevin has been banned from being in their apartment, much to K.C.’s relief. While K.C. and his mom are talking, Kevin bangs on the door, obviously intoxicated. K.C. tells his mom to hide in her room, and as Kevin continues to bang at the door, K.C. calls the police. The next day at school, K.C. meets with Jenna to tell her that he’s moving to Vancouver. His dad has to stay in Toronto because of his probation, and K.C. says the move is to protect himself and his mom from Kevin. Before he and his mom drive away, K.C. says goodbye to Jenna, Clare, Alli, Connor, and Bianca. He and his mother then drive away, waving goodbye to his friends. This is K.C.'s final appearance on the show. Third Plot Fiona gets upset because she doesn’t know how to clean since she’s always had her mom or maids to do it for her, so Drew teaches her how. After a few hours, Fiona and Drew’s condo is spotless. Fiona thanks Drew for his help. In class the next day, Fiona tells Imogen that she and Drew worked things out, and she wants to finally hang out at Imogen’s house, but Imogen declines. Fiona feels likes Imogen doesn’t want her over, and instead of explaining, Imogen just says Fiona can’t come over because of “bad timing.” Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Rusty Cage" by "Soundgarden". *This episode marks K.C. Guthrie's last appearance in Degrassi. *K.C. Guthrie and Lisa Guthrie leave Toronto to escape Kevin Guthrie. *Campbell Saunders jumps off the in-door second floor balcony so he can break his arm and not have to do hockey for 6-8 weeks, but still stay at Degrassi. *Dylan Everett actually did jump off the balcony and no stunt double was needed. *Dylan Everett was nominated for a Canadian Screen Award for his performance as Campbell Saunders in this episode. |-| Gallery= poor cambi.PNG bianca lulz.PNG drew and fiona.PNG kc on the phone.PNG maybell yay.PNG maYBELL KISS.PNG maya cheering.PNG famous cam is famous.PNG maya with who.PNG Cammm.jpg Kenna_feels.jpg bianca lulz.PNG drew and fiona.PNG Kenna_feels.jpg NinER_FEELS.jpg Fiona934.jpg Fiona03.jpg Fiona9.jpg Fiona023.jpg KC39.jpg Simpson039.jpg Kenna389.jpg Kenna92.jpg Bianca2390.jpg KC839.jpg KC38.jpg KCLisa02.jpg KC904.jpg Lisa02.jpg ConnorKCJenna02.jpg CamDallas01.jpg Cam28.jpg CamBalcony912.jpg Maybell201.jpg Maybell120.jpg Phone20.jpg Cam19.jpg Reporter2.jpg Cam3.jpg Crowd12.jpg LukeCam392.jpg CamDallas378.jpg Maybell049.jpg Eedd.jpg E444.jpg Ddfdd.jpg Ertee.jpg Eteteee.jpg Retetet.jpg Etee.jpg Teetv.jpg Eetee.jpg Erter.jpg fff5.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Guest Starring *Sean Bell as Kevin Guthrie (voice only) *Robin Brûlé as Lisa Guthrie *Randal Edwards as Mr. Townsend Supporting Cast *Dwight Ireland as Reporter Absences *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres |-| Quotes= *(Dallas to Campbell) "It's gonna be a lot of people wanting a piece of Cam Saunders" |-| Featured Music= *''"Stomp"'' by Cab 20 *''"Collapse of History"'' by Atari Teenage Riot *''"Modern World"'' by Melogrand |-| Links= *Watch Rusty Cage (2) on YouTube *Watch Rusty Cage (2) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes